Calm Inside
by MissPopuri
Summary: Arthur knew what Gwen said that day and again by his bedside. He just wanted her to say it again.


Listening in to the conversation in the throne room, Gwen pretends to polish the crest in the hallway outside. It was a typical father to son, king to prince kind of bickering back and forth. Gwen smiles whenever she hears Arthur defies his father. Of course, he does risk being thrown in the dungeons again, but it is a small price to pay for sticking to your beliefs. It is also true that he is the first legitimate heir who can take the throne of Camelot and be good for the kingdom.

At that moment, Arthur bursts through the door, fuming, "I could never do what you ask of me willingly, father, I won't be a puppet master in your army of knights." He turns to the right and heads toward the wall when he stops and sees Gwen. The hard frown lines disappearing from his face is set in its place with a soft smile creasing his beautiful face. "Walk with me, Guinevere, I need some counsel."

Obediently Gwen follows Arthur's lead. They find themselves on top of the north gate overlooking the countryside outside Camelot. Finally Gwen asks, "Is this your spot to think, sire?"

It takes a while for Arthur to answer. Leaning his elbows on the stone wall, he turns his face to Gwen. "What was it you said that one time about the man I am inside?" His question completely floors Gwen. She blushes and tries to avoid them.

"Why do you ask, sire?"

"No reason, I only want to know what in the world I should do now," Arthur shrugs nonchalantly, "I figure your calm nature could help me reach a conclusion." He sighs, turning back toward the countryside view.

"I kind of have chores to do for Morgana and the kitchen staff. I don't know how much my calm nature can help you."

Arthur turns and cocks his head sideways with a sad look in his eyes. "I'll give you a pass on those chores if you stay here besides me." He motions her to come up to the stone wall to stand next to him.

Biting her lip, Gwen steps forward, placing her hands on the wall. In so doing, Arthur moves his hand so it is laying on one of hers. The contact made Gwen's heart thump in her chest, and butterflies form in her stomach.

"I want to ask you a serious question, Guinevere. Do you believe in magic?"

Gwen raises an eyebrow utterly confused. "In what way, sire?"

"In which, we can live together in peace and harmony between two different groups of people if one practices magic and the other one doesn't."

"I don't see why not. Of course, war is sometimes necessary if a certain group attacks another without warning."

"I know what you mean, my father is planning to launch an attack on magic users not within Albion."

"That's terrible, but why are you telling me this?"

Arthur shrugs his shoulders. "I saw you first when I left the throne room. I would tell Merlin, but he is a useless idiot." Arthur's fingers have started to trace circles on top of Gwen's hand.

Shivers go up and down Gwen's spine, letting out her inhaled breath, she speaks again, "I suppose you want me to open up to you about that time in your bedchamber; therefore, you distract me with your discussion of magic."

"Really? Would I do such a thing to you? You make it sound naughty to be in my bedchamber with you," Arthur pretends to be shocked, but Gwen doesn't buy it. Gwen blushes and her other hand goes up to her cheek to feel how warm she is.

"I have to go do my chores now." Gwen pulls her hand out from under Arthur's, "I cannot keep the cook waiting." Unfortunately, Arthur stands up from his leaning position, stopping Gwen by the arm that recently was massaging her hand earlier. He brings his other hand up to her cheek, feeling the warmth of it through his fingers.

"Are you okay? You look flushed."

Gwen nods her head in the affirmative.

This doesn't deter Arthur though. He cradles her chin in one of his hands, the other has found her waist. Gwen blushes again as Arthur's thumb brushes against her lips. Breath hitched, she closes her eyes as he leans in and tilts her head to kiss her. Arthur's kiss was gentle at first, but it gave way to a stronger, more passionate lip lock. Gwen found her hands snaking their way around his neck pulling him towards her with an equal fervor. There was no way these two were going to stop, they were too absorbed in each other.

It was in the second when tongues could be making a move that the warning bell went off in the square below. Breaking apart, Gwen went downstairs to help the servants; meanwhile, Arthur mentally cursed the impeccable timing of unwanted guests. When could they ever take care of themselves? The world will never know.


End file.
